Danny Phantom and Teen Titans
by Serlenia
Summary: Em Phantom is rewriting this story since I didn't want to continue it but I just might rewrite myself if I get the time. I'm getting my love for Teen Titans and Danny Phantom back so who knows...
1. Chapter 1

Hey I'm back with a new story. I'm sorry but I have major writers block for my other stories but I well hopefully post soon. But anyways won't keep you waiting so here's the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Teen Titans.

Chapter 1

Danny walked down the stairs to his house for he had just woken up. Luckily for him it was summer vacation one whole month of freedom to do whatever he wanted. (I think it's a month) He walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bowl of cereal right when his parents came in.

"Hey Danny guess what" His father said excitedly.

"Huh" Danny asked still waking up.

"We are going to a ghost convention in Jump city," His mom said happily.

"Cool" He said and went to walk off.

"The best part is…your coming to, along with your sister" Jack said smiling at his son.

"What…why…I mean what would we do there" Danny said now fully awake and really not wanting to spend half his summer vacation at Jump city when he could be with his friends.

"You could make new friends and also see the Titans save the city," Maddie said also smiling at him.

"B-but there aren't even ghosts in Jump city" Danny complained.

"Yes we know but now is the chance to see if anyone can fix my inventions" Jack said meaning all of those that always pointed at Danny.

"Hehe…." Danny said knowing what his father meant.

"Plus you can explore a new place and have something to tell your friends when you get back" Maddie said not really noticing how Danny was acting towards going.

"Fine" Danny muttered knowing it was useless to argue. He dumped his now soggy cereal into the sink. "What time do we leave and when are we getting back" He asked so he would know when to pack.

"We leave tomorrow at 5:00 in the morning and we well be back in a half a month" Maddie said as Jack went to go get ready.

"Great" Danny said and walked up the stairs. _That gives me today to be with friends and then tonight to pack _Danny thought and went to get dressed and call his friends. He got dressed and called his friends on his cell phone.

"Hello" Sam answered.

"Hey Sam it's me, Danny…Your never guess where my parents are dragging my sister and me" Danny said to her.

"Uhhh…. Where" Sam asked.

"To Jump city for a stupid ghost convention…and half the reason they are going is because his inventions 'don't work'" Danny said signing.

"Wow…well at least you get a break from fighting ghosts" Sam said trying to cheer him up.

"Yah…I guess that's a good point…well anyways lets meet at Nasty Burger" Danny said.

"Ok I'll call Tucker and meet you there" Sam said hanging up.

Danny hung up to and walked down stairs getting ready to go. He walked down the sidewalk. It was actually pretty peaceful out today. No ghosts which was ok by Danny, he wanted to spend time with his friends before he left, not with the ghosts. He reached Nasty Burger and sat down, he then waited for his friends to arrive. About fifteen minutes later they arrived and spotted him.

"Hey Danny" Tucker said sitting next to him while Sam sat on the other side of them.

"So how long well you be gone," Sam asked. "I'll be gone for half my summer" Danny said disappointed.

It was peaceful at Jump city while in the tower the same cannot be said. "DUDE I WELL NOT EAT THAT NASTY MEAT FOR BREAKFAST" Beastboy yelled at Cyborg.

It was breakfast time and the two were fighting over meat of tofu.

"Why don't you guys do the same thing you do everyday… Cyborg just make breakfast and Beastboy just make your self some tofu," Raven said not taking her eyes off her book.

"Fine but I get to cook my food first," Cyborg said to Beastboy.

"No way dude me first," Beastboy argued back.

Raven sighed and rolled her eyes for they went from one argument to another.

The others ignored this for it was usual here and went on with their lives until something was made.

Robin was sitting on the couch watching television… will trying to anyways. Starfire was watching this little argument increase. Finally about a half an hour later Beastboy was making his while Cyborg grumbled and waiting for him to finish. Then about another ten minutes later Cyborg was making his while Beastboy went and ate his tofu. Everyone saw this and went to sit down. Finally they were all able to eat… that is until the alarm went off. Robin ran up to the computer and typed in something.

I'm going to stop it right here tell me what you think of this crossover. Also can you give me a better title I suck at summaries and titles. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey I'm back with another chapter. Also I'm having a vote for what title I should have… the choices are:

A Sour Summer

A Ghostly Summer

Titans, Going Ghost!

Those are the choices I got so please pick one. Now, on with the story! Oops and also this takes place after Things change from teen titans… at least I think that was the last one that aired…

Disclaimer: Nope don't own em.

Chapter 2

"For half your summer!" Tucker said disappointedly.

Sam glared at Tucker "Its not that long plus who knows maybe something exciting well happen" She said trying to make him feel better.

"Yah… I guess, well what do you want to do?" He asked them. "I know, how bout we eat here then go and… and…" Tucker said thinking.

"And go over to my house we could watch a movie or something" She said finishing Tuckers sentence.

"Yah" Both guys said and went to go get something, Sam following close behind.

"Its just a robber trying to rob a bank" Robin said sighing.

Every now and then some tough criminals deicide to try and either take on the titans or try and get something then get away before they get there.

The titans all ran to the bank to see the robber just coming out. The robber looked at them for a second then took off, the titans following.

Finally Robin caught him and Cyborg took the money he had in his hands.

The police came up and handcuffed the robber taking him away. The titans then headed back to the tower to finish their now cold breakfast.

After that it was a laid back day, besides that criminal no one else bothered the city that day.

Soon enough it was night.

It had been a nice day they had all eaten and watched a movie. After the movie the only ghost they fought that day was the box ghost. Danny walked into the house and went upstairs to pack.

He finished about 15 minutes later after making sure he had all he needed he went down for a snack then he got ready for bed and went to sleep.

(Sorry if it seemed like I rushed the day along…)

Danny's alarm clock went off and he hit it yawning, he sat up, stretching and slowly stood up. He went and got dressed and grabbed his suitcase and started down the stairs, almost tripping from just waking up and at how heavy his bag is.

When he got down stairs he saw his mom and Jazz. "Where's dad" He asked yawning.

"He'll be down in a minute" His mom said a little impatient.

When his dad was ready they headed for the car. Then they started their 6-hour drive. (I'm guessing so don't yell at me if I'm wrong because that many hours fit in with my story more)

The titans woke up to the blare of the alarms they all rushed to the main room. Cyborg got to the screen first. "Its Slade" Cyborg said nervously knowing how Robin would take.

Robin looked angry. "Titans go!" He yelled and they took off to the location.

Cyborg took the T-car, Robin took the R-cycle, while Starfire and Raven and Beastboy flew. They got there and it was silent, it was at a construction site. If there were workers here they were long gone now.

"Lets look inside" Robin ordered and started walking in, the titans following behind him.

They were inside the building it looked like all it needed were lights and paint on the outside and some windows. Starfire made a starbolt so they could see where they were going. As soon as they could see they saw about what looked to be fifty of Slade's robots. The titans stared at them in shock and Robin gritted his teeth. Robin attacked one of them the other titans following suit, which was hard when there were no lights. Luckily for Robin he had trained with the true master and could see what he wouldn't be able to see in the dark so he had no trouble.

Though the same couldn't be said for the other titans who had much difficulty, seeing as these robots could also see in the dark and the other four couldn't. Robin easily beat 5 of them then saw a dim light; interested he left taking down a few robots while making his way towards it.

It had been a couple hours then again Danny didn't know. The only thing he did know was that he was bored and he didn't bring anything to keep himself occupied. His sister was reading a book, his dad was driving and his mom was sleeping. He stared out the window staring at the cars go by on the highway. He looked at his sister. "Hey Jazz what are you reading" Danny said trying to do something to keep him from falling asleep from boredom.

Jazz kind of ignored him she was into her book a little too much. Danny sighed and looked out the window again; soon before he knew it he was fast asleep.

Robin came up to a door he opened it and slide in. He saw a chair, its back facing him.

"Well, well, well Robin you easily took down those robots…" Slade said as he stood up and faced Robin. Robin just glared at him; Slade smirked as he looked at Robin.

"What are you up to Slade" Robin said more angry then ever before. Robin wanted Slade gone once and for all. He wanted Slade to be locked up so he would never bother them anymore. He had almost lost his friends and the reason was Slade.

"What you didn't figure it out… looks like your losing your touch" Slade said knowing that had to have made Robin frustrated.

"Whats there to figure out your in an incomplete building in almost complete darkness where there's nothing useful for you here" Robin yelled at him his face red with anger.

"Temper Robin temper… I'm here for a mere chat," Slade said smirking.

Robin gritted his teeth holding back his anger. " Since when do you ever want to talk" Robin snapped at him.

" Since now… I thought I'd let you know that I'm back… and you'll soon see me again," Slade said and he disappeared.

Robin clenched his hands into fists and ran out to his friend the robots had disappeared and the titans were tired and beaten pretty badly. They walked out and headed back to the tower.

"Danny… Danny wake up" He heard his mom say.

"Huh" Danny said sitting back up straight.

"We're almost here but you can see some of Jump city from here" His mom said smiling and looking back in front of her.

Danny looked out the window in front of him and sure enough what his mom said was true. You could only see a little of it but that just meant that there must be some tall buildings.

Danny looked at it for a while the sat back bored again. "How many more hours or minutes till we get there" Danny asked his mom crossing his arms.

"About an hour" She said smiling at him. Danny sighed and just looked out his window trying to not fall asleep this time. He started thinking, that usually made time pass by quicker.

Soon enough they passed by the sign that said 'Welcome to Jump city Home of the Teen Titans!'.

"Hey mom who are the teen titans exactly" He asked he had only heard about them a few times.

"They're supposed to be a team of teen superheroes," She said to him. "Oh" he said and looked at the window in front of him.

I'm gonna stop it right here. Tell me if I made any errors and give me some help if you know how to improve my writing skills any further.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey there, sorry to say this but I'm not going to continue this story. BUT before you get all mad and stuff if any one of you would like to continue it for me please review asking me to take it over. The first one to ask gets to do it. Just as long as you have an account so I know who it is that is taking it over. Because I well continue to read it as well. Once you have asked I well message you saying you get to take it over. Then I well post one more authors note on this story saying who it is that gets to take it over. The only thing I ask is that when writing the summery you put that I started it and that you are continuing it. Also add the chapters that have already been written, you well also be able to change things in the chapters already written. Thank you for being here to review for my chapters and sorry I can't update this one but hopefully someone well take over and you guys well be able to continue reading it. Oh and one more thing you have to at least have some kind of experience in writing stories… that is all.


End file.
